This disclosure generally relates to polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds. More particularly the disclosure relates to polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds, methods for preparing the compounds, and polymers and polymer compositions made using the polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds.
Polycyclic dihydroxy aromatic compounds are generally known to be useful in the preparation of polymers that exhibit exceptional properties like high glass transition temperature (Tg), high refractive index (RI), chemical resistance, and barrier properties. Materials having the above mentioned properties are in great demand for use in various applications like automotives, optical media, storage and others.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new compounds that will provide polymers with better chemical resistance and at the same time have high Tg and RI values, to enable their use in forming a gamut of articles.